Rainbow Feathers
by the weird all women demon clan
Summary: How much difference can a new family make in the life of Daisuke Niwa? DaisukeSatoshi mainly, other slashes, Rent and Buffy jokes
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, welcome one and all to our first group attempt at a DNA-ngel fic! Well as with our other fabulous fics, we have some OCs, here we have Dita as Glinda, Ryoko as Lillee, Sasami as Tabby and a new OC for this account (almost regular on sugar high preschooler) Sin as Carmen. **

**Disclaimer: we no own, you no sue**

**Couples! **

**Daisuke X Satoshi (slash)**

**Glinda (Dita) X Krad **

**Tabby (Sasami) X Dark **

**Lillee (Ryoko) X Risa (slash)**

**Carmen (Sin) X Riku (slash)**

**Anyway as you can see there are a few slashes and also know that it was written for 'We love Newbie, and Ayeka sucks day' always know that your friends love you when, **

**they dress as a prep and a goth, get a get-a-way car, break into your house, throw a curtain over your head, tie your hands together with a red shoelace, put you in a car, tell you we're going to Mexico, drive to Dita's, pig out on chocolate and ice cream while watching Buffy and playing Apples to Apples. **

**WE LOVE YOU, CAUSE YOU'RE THE MOST PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HALF-BREED! **

**Well with everything said that needs to be said… **

**Chapter one, **

**On with da' fun! **

"Girls you home?" Maria Cisneros (or Ms. Ria) called walking into the house that she shared with her foster daughters, Glinda (13 ½), Lillee (13), Carmen (12 ¾) and Tabby (13 ¾). They lived in North East Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Their house was modest to say the most. Walking in the house, she entered the dining/living room, a small kitchen was visible through a set of beaded silver and black beads and a set of couches were set to the right.

"Ms. Ria? Is that you?" a voice called through the bead curtain, the oldest of the four Tabitha (or more commonly, Tabby) walked out of the kitchen, her light brown hair in two braids over her shoulders yet lightly dusted with something that looked like flour. She was average height for her age and wore a blue and green apron over her blue plaid skirt and blue shirt.

"Tabby, sweetheart, do I want to know?" she asked smiling while brushing off some of the flour that resided on Tabby's tanned nose and cheeks.

"Probably not." Another voice said from the table, Ms. Ria turned and saw her second oldest daughter Glinda sitting at the table with a Pre-Calculus book balanced on her lap, unlike the pink prom dress wearing good witch of the north she was named her after, Ms. Ria's Glinda had jet-black hair tied back with a pen, a piece of violet hung down by her face as it matched with her amethyst eyes. Glinda like Tabby had bronzed skin; she wore a pair of purple basket ball pants and a pink tank top. Glinda was also considered a child-prodigy (not to brag or anything.)

"Where's Carm' and Lils?" Ms. Ria asked setting down her purse and taking off her jacket, setting it down on a chair she watched Glinda close her math book and think for a moment before responding,

"The resident hyperactive puppy is in the basement." Ms. Ria raised an eyebrow before asking,

"And what is she doing down there?" Tabby stuck her head though the curtain before saying in her usual happy, hyper yet childish voice,

"Chasing her tail," Ms. Ria laughed as Tabby went back into the kitchen and started to sing "Cooking is so fun, cooking is so fun, now let's take a break and see what we have done."

"Wait a sec, Carmen doesn't have a tail." Glinda opened her math book again and sighed,

"Exactly, and problem child is at the book store… again." Ms. Ria sat down at the table before taking a book out of her own purse and reading it before the door opened, a shorter girl with curly red hair and pale skin walked in, holding a stack of books that almost covered her face, she also wore a pair of baggy jeans with writing in different colors and black shirt with 'prisoner of Azkaband' in white. The girl crept in the house slowly as if trying to sneak in, as she almost reached the stairs to go to the upstairs bedrooms as Ms. Ria called out,

"Lileeana?" Lileeana a.k.a Lillee dropped her books and swore quietly under her breath as she turned to look at her foster mother.

"Hey Ms. Ria, what's up?" Ms. Ria motioned towards the books as if silently asking, 'who in their right mind gave you more?'

"Now before you start yelling!" Lillee tried as Ms. Ria stood up,

"Lillee… OOMPH!" she called as she was tackled to the ground by a very short girl with wavy black hair and sea green eyes. She wore a pink skirt and a tight white long sleeved shirt.

"Hiya Ms. Ria!" Hyperactive puppy also known as Carmen said hugging Ms. Ria before standing up.

"Hello Carmen, have you caught that tail of yours yet?" Ms. Ria asked smiling as Carmen looked unusually serious and started to help Lillee pick up the books,

"Every time I get close POOF it disappears!" Ms. Ria stood up; she brushed her crimped brown hair out of her brown eyes and looked over the girls smiling, she looked to Lillee again who had the books in her arms again and was going towards the stairs as she called out,

"Topics?" Lillee walked back down the stairs before admitting,

"Vamps, witches and werewolves." She handed over 'Blood and Chocolate', 'Sweep' and 'The Silver Kiss' (**AN: all excellent books! Blood and Chocolate is werewolves, Sweep is witches and The Silver Kiss is vampires) **Glinda rolled her eyes before asking,

"Are we not weird enough for ya Lils?" Ms. Ria laughed before Tabby walked back into the room before ringing a brass bell that she insisted on buying and yelling,

"Dinner's ready! Now go wash your hands!" as if on cue every one's stomachs growled as Lillee, Glinda and Ms. Ria started up the stairs,

"She won't notice" Carmen said to herself before running towards the kitchen yelling "FOOD!" Glinda and Lillee leaned over the banister before telling each other quietly,

"She's in for it." Lillee started shaking her head as Glinda agreed,

"Don't forget what happened last time." Ms. Ria nodded as Carmen yelled again,

"Food!" in a swift movement Tabby pulled out a bow with an arrow locked into position,

"I said, go wash your hands!" Tabby's usual happy and chipper voice was replaced with an evil, mean and almost looming one, Lillee let out a wicked laugh as Glinda smacked her in the ribs. Carmen looked at the arrow that was pressed against her forehead as she slowly backed away. Carmen joined her sisters and mother as they all went to an upstairs bathroom. The room was a light pink with strips of white going down from the ceiling, there was a toilet, shower/bathtub and a sink, after washing their hands and leaving the bathroom while smelling like artificial ocean breeze they raced down the stairs and to the table.

"Winner and still Cottman Ave. champion… Ms. Maria Cisneros!" Glinda yelled as they all took their usual seats at the table. Tabby walked into the room with a puffy white chef's hat on her head along with a magic marker curly mustache on her face as she called out,

"I regret to inform you that our singing clock, candlestick and silverware all have to night off, so I'm here to tell you to relax, pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents… your dinner!" Tabby left again before coming back with five personal pizzas. The other girls clapped as Tabitha took her seat between Ms. Ria and Glinda.

"Dig in!" she called out as everyone else nodded and attacked the innocent pizza. Ms. Ria took a small bite before saying in a worried voice,

"I forgot to mention something… we're moving." As if on cue her four daughters all started to choke on their pizza as Ms. Ria grimaced and waiting for the coughing to stop. Unanimous yells of

"What!" rang through the room as Ms. Ria took a slow bite of her cheese and green pepper pizza and responded,

"I tried to get out of it, but my company expanded and well… my job depended on it!" Ms. Ria said pitching her voice in a childish whine as if to gain some sympathy points from the teenagers. However they were particularly cold hearted about leaving their home as Carmen asked,

"Why do we have to leave OUR home?" Ms. Ria looked at the girls before putting her head on the table.

"I tried my hardest to get out of it, I really did, but Japan won't be that bad." Ms. Ria flinched as more yells of

"WHERE!" rang though the room,

"And I thought they would be happy to go back." Ms. Ria said sadly, considering the girls were all at least some part Japanese by blood, Lillee (born Ryoko), Glinda (born Dita), Tabby (born Sasami) and Carmen (born Sin) all looked at with glaring eyes.

"Ms. Ria, if this is another joke we'll have to jump you again." Tabby said seriously pulling a lead pipe out of no where.

"I'm not joking, please girls just give Japan a chance?" a group sigh went through the room as they all nodded,

"So… what's new?" Ms. Ria asked as they finished eating in silence, "Ooooh, awkward." Ms. Ria reported as she pulled out some old boxes and started to help her daughters pack.

**Okay well this is chapter one of 'Rainbow Feathers' I really hope you liked it! I know it was short but I didn't think I'd actually post this so I wrote it all out and took up some class time while doing it (sweat drop) **

**Glinda: you did what? **

**Carmen: (sweat drop) uh… for shame Lileeana! For shame! **

**Me: you helped you nitwit! **

**Glinda: (death glares) **

**Tabby: cooking is so fun, cooking is so fun, now its time to take a break and see… what's going on? **

**Anyway we hope you liked it! **

**Your loyal authoresses, **

**Lillee and Carmen! (Corrections by Glinda) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to chappie 2 of 'Rainbow Feathers' **

**Disclaimer: if I did, Satoshi and Daisuke would be together instead of 'just friends' instead of Dai' drooling over Riku and Risa. –Rolls eyes- **

**Other notes: don't forget that reviews are looooooooved and flames shall be used to keep my bedroom warm! **

**Reviews: (tears streaming down face) thank you our wonderful reviewers!! You make us so happy!! **

**With everything said that needs to be said… **

**Chapter two! **

**On with da' fun!!! **

"Daisuke Niwa!" Emiko Niwa yelled as her teenaged son appeared at the top of their stairs while rubbing his eyes.

"Mom… it's Sunday!" he complained as she put her hands on her hips and looked over her son's appearance, his messy red hair was still ruffled from his sleep and he wore a pair of striped white and blue pajamas.

"Daisuke, we have new neighbors so we have to go say hello, now get dressed, and give Wiff some food." The small white changeling appeared out of no where as soon as he heard the word 'food' and began to look up at Daisuke,

"Kyu?" he asked pawing at Dai's leg as the red-head started to whine softly,

"But mommmmm!" Emiko turned around before saying seriously,

"I can't hear you Dai' sweetie, not unless you get dressed!" Daisuke turned around slightly angrily and went back to his rather large room. Wiff followed at his feet with the high hopes of some type of food that happened to be a red berry with seeds on the outside that also started with S and ended in Trawberry.

"DAISUKE!" Emiko yelled again as her son ran down the stairs wearing a pair of dark blue pants and a white shirt.

"I'm ready." Emiko sighed before looking at her son's hair; it was as messy as usual,

"I wish there was something you could do about that mess." Emiko started to push down on the hair as Grandpa laughed before telling his daughter seriously,

"Its part of the Niwa curse, along with Dark of course." Emiko sighed as Towa appeared next dressed in her usual maid's outfit.

"Emiko-san, are we leaving now?" Ms. Niwa nodded as the four left the house and went down to cobbled street to their new neighbors. A girl with midnight black hair tied in a low ponytail walked into the house while carrying a cardboard box as she turned around and smiled,

"Uh... can I help you?" the four smiled before bowing slightly and saying in unison,

"**Good morning" the girl dropped the box before running into the house yelling, **

**"Ms. Ria!" Towa looked to Daisuke before asking, **

**"Why did she run?" another woman walked to the door before smiling, she had a Latino skin tone, long dark brown hair and brown eyes. **

**"Hi, I'm Maria Cisneros, you must be our neighbors." Ms. Ria said smiling before moving so the Niwas could come in. after all shoes were removed Ms. Ria smiled again, **

**"This is my oldest Glinda, the others I'm afraid are missing in action." Emiko smiled as the two others started to talk. **

**"CARMEN GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" a female voice yelled as a short girl with wavy black hair and pale sea green eyes ran into the house as two other girls followed. **

**"Ms. Ria they're crazy, I didn't do anything!" two other girls ran after the raven-haired girl as they both looked very pissed, **

**"Lillee, Tabby, calmly tell me what happened." Ms. Ria said while rubbing the bridge of her nose. **

**"The destructive bitch-" Lillee started as Ms. Ria glared at her "I mean the destructive meanie over there destroyed three of Tabby's canvases and well ripped 'Tithe' in half." Lillee reported while adding in a sniff for effect. Ms. Ria smiled, **

**"So does that mean that you'll stop yelling out random quotes from that book?" Ms. Ria asked as Tabby and Carmen started to laugh. **

**"Emiko, these are my girls, Lillee, Glinda, Tabitha and Carmen." Emiko smiled before putting her hand on Daisuke's head, **

**"This is my son, Daisuke. This is our maid Towa and my father Grandpa." The girls smiled before shaking hands with the Niwas. **

**"Dai' sweetie, why don't you show Cisneros-san's daughters around?" Emiko offered as Daisuke nodded, he looked around as he saw four kittens playing on the couch closest to him. The one closest to himself was a black fur ball that had a spiked collar that read 'Mr. Kitty Fantastico' who also seemed to be biting the ear of an orange kitten that had a pink and white collar reading 'Angelus' the other two seemed to be just sitting and watching that show, one was all black with the paws and tail white with the name tag reading 'Pyro' and the other one was white with the tail and paws black that had the name 'Kirara'. Glinda walked up the stairs with a box of books. Daisuke looked to his mother and shrugged, **

**"That'll be, Lillee, go get Glind' and leave me alone." Ms. Ria said even though she was smiling, **

**"Jeeze Ms. Ri' if I didn't know better I'd think that you didn't like us." Carmen said with a laugh as Lillee went to the base of the stairs. **

**"GLINDA GET YOUR WHITE ASS BACK HERE!" Ms. Ria glared, **

**"Don't get a detention on the first day and I'll ignore that Lileeana." Ms. Ria smirked as Glinda walked back down. **

**"We're getting kicked out Glindy'." Tabby reported as the four sisters pulled off identical puppy-dog pouts. Daisuke laughed as he waved good-bye to his grandpa and Towa. The five teenagers walked out of the house as Lillee started to dance, **

**"That flight was so effin' ridiculous." She reported as Daisuke smiled, **

**"Where are you from?" Tabby smiled before admitting, **

**"Philly, around the northeast area actually." The five walked around as Tabby asked Daisuke, **

**"is there anywhere I can get a new canvas? A certain sister of mine who will remain nameless… CARMEN… slashed mine." Carmen, who was arguing with Lillee over the best season of Buffy (Carmen season seven, Lillee season three) **

**"it was an accident!" Daisuke nodded before showing them where he got his usual paints and canvas. **

**Dark: well, well, if I didn't know any better Dai' I'd think that you liked her! **

**Daisuke rolled his eyes at the thief before grabbing a canvas down for Tabby who was too short. **

**Dark: and I thought that you were a one women man! So who'll it be huh? Riku, Risa or Tabby? **

**Daisuke continued to ignore his phantom-self as they started to pay for the canvas. **

**"So what do you like better? People or still life?" Tabby asked as Daisuke opened his mouth to respond, **

**Dark: or Satoshi? **

**Daisuke started to choke on the air that he was breathing as Dark started to laugh his ass off. **

**Dark: HA! I'm right aren't I? **

**Daisuke muttered some excuse to his neighbors as he ran from the art store and back to his house. His mother was walking down the stairs at the same time he was running up, **

**"Honey, where are Maria-san's daughters?" Daisuke shrugged before going into his room and locking the door. **

**Dark: hey, where'd the girls go? **

**"Probability thinking that I'm nuts by now!" Daisuke yelled to Dark, the thief rolled his eyes before asking, **

**Dark: so back to Hiwatari. **

**Daisuke climbed up on his bed and put his hands over his eyes. **

**"Dark, I really don't want to talk about it okay? I'm not gay, Hiwatari isn't gay, and can we just drop it?" Daisuke got down from his bed and sat at his desk, looking over some pictures that his mother gave him. A few were of Riku, some of Risa. **

**Dark: Daisuke, let me tell you this, Hiwatari is far from being straight! Let's just say a little bird told me. **

**'Towa' Daisuke thought before getting to the last picture, the silver haired boy himself looked back at him as Daisuke turned red and thought about what Dark had said. **

**"how do even know if he likes me?" Daisuke whispered as Dark started to laugh, **

**Dark: how ironic, I'm the biggest playboy in all of Japan… and my tamer is gay. Oh well, more for me! **

**"Gay, gay, gay? That's a nice word if you think about it. I am gay, I like boys, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay... you darn breeders." Daisuke started to laugh before hearing some voices at his door. He turned around slowly before seeing two raven-haired girls, a brunette and a red-head. **

**"Daisuke?" the asked at the same time, **

**"oh damn." **

**I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to write, ya' see, my computer was dead for a while and I had to wait to get up the money to buy a new cord for it. so I hope you like it!!!! **

**Sin: KITTY!!! **

**Me: Zoey, run!!!! **

**Sin: why did you make the kitty go away? –tears in eyes- **

**Me: cause… this way you get to chase her while I write the next chapter! **

**Sin: KITTY!!!! **


End file.
